1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of audio loudspeaker, microphone and transducer enclosures fitting within the confines of a helmet which is worn during various activities in which it is desired to utilize a separate source of inter-communications or entertainment system via wired or wireless connection to the helmet from such a source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, helmet wearers have encountered a wide array of methods by which audio content can be delivered to and transmitted from a helmet such as a motorcycle or racing car helmet, for example, but not intended to exclude other kinds of helmets and applications. In most cases, it is cumbersome to attach transducers such as speakers and microphones inside the confines of a properly fitted helmet, especially safety helmets, because of the design of protective padding. More difficult still is the challenge of installing and removing such equipment while maintaining a safe and comfortable fit of the helmet. Further, it is critical to design speaker enclosures which allow for optimum performance of a speaker while maintaining a low profile, proper acoustical venting of transducers for performance, and easy mounting, removal and adjustment in a single enclosure that fits easily into a helmet.
While related art has been advanced to address installation methods of the various components (Van Stratten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,105) (Hattori U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,657) (Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,592) (Lazzeroni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,724) and even the performance of helmet mounted audio systems in high noise environments (Lazzeroni U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,975), little or nothing has been done to facilitate the quick and removably-connectable installation of audio systems in helmets, nor the transportability from one helmet to another of audio systems, nor the modularity of design of the overall headset in which these components are used in such a way that facilitates re-configuration of the headset components for various and differing purposes and applications inside the helmet without complete removal and re-installation of the audio system or components. Similarly, little has been done to improve the comfort of the helmet with speakers and similar devices installed or mounted inside, while using the same mounting apparatus to also provide comfort and acoustic performance elements built into them.
In the 1998 U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,724, a method of clamping a combination microphone and electrical connector to a helmet was described. However, the act of clamping a device of any kind to the shell of a helmet bears considerable risk to the integrity of the helmet shell from potential stress fractures induced by clamping a rigid object to a semi-rigid helmet shell of a different overall shape where the clamping occurs. Doing so may actually void U.S. Department of Transportation certifications on safety. It is generally accepted that even dropping a motorcycle helmet on the floor or ground indicates replacing the helmet since it cannot be assured that it will perform as designed in an accident after the stresses induced by simply dropping it.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems.